reminiscence
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: hinata yang di jaga oleh 4 pemuda tampan dan mempunyai julukan wolfs and the princess. sekelas dengan Ino Y sang gadis berwaja datar... apa yang akan terjadi? dan ada hubungan apakah antara Ino dan salah satu Member dari wolfs and the princess! saksikan
1. Chapter 1

Cinta itu seperti musim semi... indah pada saat musimnya dan gugur pada saat musim gugur tiba. Tak ada perasaan lain yang saat ini kurasakan padanya hanya perasaan hampa... perasan putus asa, perasaan yan tak punya rasa. Aku terlalu lelah dan bosan... hatiku sudah mati. Mati untuk mencintainya lagi.

**Reiminiscence**

**.**

**.**

SauIno

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Ino..." Pangil suara melengkeing dari arah belakang seorang gadis bermbut pirang panjang dan diikat satu itu.

"Ino... kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman? Kita sekelas dengan Mereka...aih... senagnya" ucap gadis bercepol dua dengan semangatnya.

"Heh... apa maksudmu...ten" jawab Ino sambil memutar matanya bosan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Ino...! kau ini senang sedikit kenapa sih? Padahal di kelas tiga ini kita akan sekelas dengan _wolfs and the princess " _ucap Tenten sambil berbinar-binar saat mengucapkan kata _wolfs and the princess _

"Gezz...namanya saja sudah norak. Apalagi orangnya..." ucap Ino meremehkan. Namun tampangnya tetap saja datar.

"Yak ampun Ino jangan bilang di usiamu yang sudah menginjak 17 + ini kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa _wolfs and the princess!_ "ucap Tenten menggebi-gebu di telinga Ino.

Ino yang merasa teriakan Tenten mengganggu telinganya, mulai menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ahhh.. I..Ino.. itu itu mereka..." ucap Tenten terbata-bata sambil menguncang-guncang Bahu Ino.

Ino... menoleh dengan jengah ke arah yang di maksud Tenten. Dia menyipitkan matanya bingung... di hanya melihat gerombolan 4 murid cowok dan satu murid perempuan. Di mulai dari arah paling kanan ada siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya yah dia sangat keren dengan senyum gigi taringnya. Dan kedua ada siswa dengan rambut merah bata denga tato bertanda 'Ai' di dahinya dia hanya bertampang dingin dan terkesan acuh tak acuh. Lalu ada wanita bermbut biru dongker matanya berwarna perak sangat cantik dan anggun. Lalu ada siswa berambut kuning cerah mempunyai tanda 3 cakar tipis di kedua pipinya dan dia juga sangat tampan dengan kulit tan-nya lalu...

Degh!

Mata Ino terbelalak Saat melihat pemuda yang terakhir... hatinya sempat bergetar sesaat lalu dia kembali menormalkan mimik wajahnya... hatinya tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.. hatinya kosong. Hatinya telah mati rasa... saat melihat pemuda bermbut raven berkulit putih dan bertampang datar itu.

"Kyaaaaa.. hime-Sama cantik sekali.."

"Iya... tapi Naruto-sama... sangat tampan"

"Tidak kiba-sama lebih tampan"

"Apa-apaan kau tentu Gaara-sama lebih tampan!"

"Argh! kalian berisik tentu Sasuke-sama yang paling tampan dan cocok dengan Hime-sama"

"Iya kau benar kau benar!"

Para murid pun mulai bersorak-sorak ria kala melihat _wolfs and the princess _berjalan dengan bersama-sama di koridor yang ramai itu. Mereka mulai memasuki kelas 3-D. Mereka mulai mengambil bangku baru mereka tentu saja sang Hime mendapat perlindungan dari para wolf sang Hime duduk di bangku tengah dengan Natuto dan di sebelah kiri terdapat Kiba dan Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan sang hime-sama, dia duduk di bangku dekat jendela sehingga dia bisa melihat Lapangan yang luas di luar sekolah.

Tidak ada yang berani mengambil bangku di sebelah Sasuke. Bukanya tidak ada yang mau bahkan semua gadis di kelas pun semua sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Hingga kelas terisi dengan semua para murid Tenten yang sangat tergila-gila dengan _wolfs and the princess _langsung mengambil bangku di belakan hime-sama tanpa peduli siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia meningalkan Ino saat mengetahui hime-sama sudah masuk kedalam kelas

"wes wes .. a.. wes...buk...begi..wes wes wes wes " desas desus para murid pun mulai terdengar berisik di dalam kelas, sampai akhirnya sang guru berambut perak datang dan menyapa para murid barunya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak selamat kalian telah naik ke kelas tiga... dan namaku Kakashi hatake kalian boleh memanggilku Kakashi sensei... karena jujur aku tidak terlalu suka keformalitasan. Hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru dan suasana kelas yang baru, jadi beradaptasilah karena kalian akan menjadi rekan se-tinm untuk satu tahun ke depan. Oke aku akan mulai mengapsen" ucap Kakashi sensei dan mulai melihat kertas apsen yang berada di tangannya.

"Akum.."

SREK

"Eh.." Kakashi menoleh pada suara pintu yang di geser agak keras dan menampilkan gadis nerambut pirang panjang yang cantik dan... sangat seksy (dalam pikiran mesum hatake Kakashi).

"Wah wah murid teladan hari pertama sudah telat... heh?" sindir kakashi dengan senyum yang sangat di buat-buat.

"Maaf sensei aku terlambat... jadi saya masih di perbolehkan mengikuti pelajran anda atau tidak " ucap gadis pirang bernama Yamanka Ino dengan wajah datar.

"Wah sangat sopan sekali... kalau aku bilang kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku, aku yakin kau pasti akan senag sekalai kan... khukukuku alasan klasik" ucap Kakashi dengan menatap Ino tajam walau hanya dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak di tutupi penutup mata.

"Jadi..." tanya Ino dengan Suara yang lagi-lagi terdengar datar dan bosan.

"Duduklah... aku memafkanmu karena ini adalah hari pertama aku mengajar di kelas ini" ucap Kakashi dengan senyum buatanya... tanpa dia sadari itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata para murid lainya.

Ino melangkahkan kakainya dan dia berhenti tepat di bangku kosong yang tersisa. Yaitu di sebelah Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke datar matanya kosong dan tak mengisyaratkan apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke menoleh pun tidak. Dia hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

"Tunggu apalagi duduklah!" kata kakashi pada Ino yang tak kunjung duduk.

Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan pemandangan di luar mulia mengalingkan pandaganya pada suasana di kelas dan dia melihat Ino yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di sampingnya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak namun terdapat senyum tipis di sana, seakan - akan dia sudah mengira akan kejadian itu.

"Sampai kapa kau akn berdiri...cepat duduk" lagi-lagi Kakashi memperingatkan Ino yang tak kunjung duduk juga.

"Sensei..." akhirnya Ino angkat bicara namun pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari mata onyx Sasuke

"Silahkan menulis alpha sesuka hatimu pada absensiku kali ini " ucap Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 3-D meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada penghuninya...

'Ada hungungan apa antara Sasuke dan gadis pirang itu..' itulah yang saat ini ada di pikiran para penghuni kelas 3-D bahkan Hime-sama pun terlihat gelisah...

** TBC **

_wolfs and the princess _adalah julukan untuk hinata,naruto,kiba,gara,dan sasuke yang di berikan para murid sebenarnya 5 siswa itu hanyalah siswa biasa yang memang kebetulan selalu bersama-sama mulai dari kelas 1, mereka tampan dan sang hime-sama begitu cantik sebenarnya hanya itu saja keistimewaan mereka namun para murid saja yan terlalu berfantasi.

Oke mina-san di saat lagi WB gk bisa ngetik antagonis malah buat fic baru khekekekekkekeke (author sarap) maaf ya mina-chan namu saya mintak repiuwny... dalam bentuk apapaun khekkekek ya udah.. gitu ajah... elf mau kebengkel dulu reparashi tangan elf.. yang udah kriting (padahal juga cuman ngetik segonoh!) ehehehhe I love u mina-cahan chu...^.~

reader:#tepar kena "chuu"

**Elfazen**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sama sekali sudah mati rasa terhadapnya... namun kenapa... melihat wajahnya lagi seperti melihat malapetaka... aku tidak takut... aku hanya... tak ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**Reminiscence**

.

.

SasuIno

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.enjoy

chapter 2

"Sensei"

"Silahkan menulis alpha sesuka hatimu di absensi ku kali ini" ucap Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas 3-D dia sama sekali tak berekspresi, wajah datar. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Ino. Namun tidak untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi kenangan sang Ino Yamanaka. Satu orang yang tak pernah bosan menyakitinya, satu orang yang selalu mencintainya... Uchiha Sasuke.

Sret

Lengan Ino di tarik oleh seseorang, saat Ino membalikan badanya dia melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri? Suatu saat ini juga pasti akan terjadi kan?" ucap sasuke tetap memegang erat lengan Ino. Dia menatap Ino tajam namun dia tetap tak melihat ekspresi apapun dari sang Yamanaka.

"Kau tahu wajahmu saat ini sangat menjijikkan" Ucap Sasuke lagi tak tahan melihat ekspresi datar Ino.

"Kalau kau mencari Ino yang dulu... sayang sekali dia sudah mati" ucap Ino dan melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Ino tetap berwajah datar. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." tiba-tiba Sasuke megucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tetap mebelakangi Sasuke.

"Bukankah dulu kau sering mengatakan itu padaku...heh? Ino-chan?" Lanjut Sasuke namun tak kunjung membuat ekspresi sang Yamanak berubah.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan kata-kata konyol itu... lagi pula aku sudah bilang kan... Ino-chan mu sudah mati" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah koridor yang sepi.

Sasuke melihat punggung Ino yang sedidik demi sedikit menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor. Punggung yang rapuh dan kesepian.

"kalau pun dia sudah mati akan menghidupkan lagi Ino-ku yang dulu..." desisnya dan melangkahkan Kakinya ke dalam kelas.

~Reminiscence~

"Ino sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa sih dengan Sasuke-sama? Kau itu sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah tahu...!" ucap Tenten sambil memakan es kacang merahnya. Dia saat ini sedang berkunjung kerumah Ino.

"Kenapa dia ada di sekolah kita?" tanya Ino sambil tetap berwajah datar dan mengotak-atik Tab-nya.

"Heh? Kau memang cuek Ino, tapi... kau ini sudah kelewatan... Sasuke-sama itu murid baru di sekolah kita 2 bulan yang lalu... dan dia langsung bergabung dengan _wolfs and the princess _kyaaaaaaaa! dan katanya dia adalah tunangan Hime-sama..." jelas Tenten panjang lebar, sedangkan Ino hanya memasang wajah datar dan menjawabnya dengan

"Oh..." Tenten mendelik mendengar tangapan dari sahabatnya itu...

"Oh... ? Oh? Yaampun Ino... kenapa hanya Oh... seharuusnya kau bilang benarkah?" ucap Tenten sambil memasang wajah yang berseri-seri saat mengatakan 'Benarkah?'

"Atau.. kyaaaaaaa Tenten itu hebat sekali.. Sasuke Sama memang hebat! " ucap tenten lagi dan memperagakannya dengan sangat hyperaktif.

Ino yang melihat kelakuan Tenten hanya (lagi-lagi) berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Arghhh... Ino rubahlah ekspresi mu itu. Huh!" ucap Tenten geram dan melanjutkan memakan es kacang merahnya.

"Ino memangnya dulu kau pernah ada hubungan dengan Sasuke-sama? Kalian seperti saling kenal sebelumnya" lagi-lagi tanya Tenten pada Ino dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Ino hanya memandang Tab-nya dengan pandangan kosong. Dan mulai menggali kenangan yang sudah lama dia pendam di dalam hati yang paling dalam.

Flashback on

"Ino-chan bagus tidak?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sebahu pada Ino sambil memamerkan gaunnya.

"Wahhh kau cantik sekali kurumi-cha.." jawab Ino gadis berusia 15 tahun pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau juga cantik Ino-chan... Sasuke-kun pasti akan tambah sayang padamu" ucap kembaran Ino dengan senyum yang manis dan cerah.

Melihat Senyum Saudaranya Ino hanya tersenyum miris, di mata kembaranya hubungannya dengan Sasuke sangatlah baik.

"Ino-chan kenapa kau sedih?" tanya kurumi dengan nada khawatir karena tak biasanya dia mendapati kembaranya berwajah sedih seperti itu.

"Eng... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kurumi chan kau juga pasti Sai-kun akan tambah sayang padamu kan " balas Ino dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sukses membuat kembaranya bersemu merah.

"Ah...Ino-chan jangan membuatku malu"

"Ahahahaha"

"Ahahaha"

Gelak tawa pun mewarnai suasna kamar kemabarb pirang tersebut Kurumi kembaran Ino yang sangat cantik namun dia tak sesehat Ino kurumi menderita penyakit yang sama dengan mendiam Ibu mereka... yaitu leukimia dan hidup kurumi juga tak sepanjang Hidup Ino...

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun... kau tahu? kurumi ternyata tidak mencintai Sai" ucap Ino pada kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka duduk bersama di taman kota dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang dan daun-daun yang berguguran sangat pas sekali dengan suasana hati Ino saat ini.

"Lalu... kenapa?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Dia memang sangat tidak ahli dalam membicarakan hal seperti ini apalagi kalau hal itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengannya namun untuk Ino dia rela menanggapinya.

"Dia.. mencintai orang lain... namun dia berpacaran dengan Sai hanya sebagai kamuflase supaya tidak melukai orang yang mencintai orang yang dia sukainya" jelas Ino namun masih bersifat samar tanpa memberitahu siapa 'orang lain itu' .Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mencerna omongan Ino.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Orang lain itu" tanya Sasuke kini dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang serius

.

"Orang itu... kau Sasuke-kun orang itu kau... " ucap Ino lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya dia menahan isaknya tanpa suara. Dia sangat tidak menyangka kembaranya yang begitu dia sayangi ternyata mencintai kekasihnya selama ini. Dia sangat bingung dang sedih karena selama ini dia telah menyakiti kembaranya secara tidak langsung. Dia tidak menyangka kembaranya masih mempedulikan kebahagiaan Ino tanpa peduli bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Ino marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak meynadari hal ini sama sekali sebelum dia secara tak sengaja menemukan buku harian Kurumi yang jatuh dari rak buku. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena selama Ini dia terlalu egois.. namun dia juga Sangat sedih... kenapa harus Sasuke...

Greb

Sasuke merengkuh Ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino masih terisak tanpa suara air matanya sudah terjatuh banyak sekali di pipinya. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke sangat, sangat, dan sangat mencintainya walau Sasuke selalu menyakitinya... berselingkuh di belakang Ino... dan sering memukul Ino kala Ino keluar dengan Laki-laki lain yang padahal hanya teman kerja kelompok saja. Tidak pernah ingat akan hari ulang tahun Ino. Sering mengingkari janji dan pergi dengan wanita lain. Namun sudah 5 tahun dia dekat dengan Ino dan 2 tahun mereka berpacaran. Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah dia mencintai Ino namun dia mencintainya dengan cara yang salah... dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan perasaan Ino. Namun cemburu,sakit hati,dan yang lainya bisa diklahkan oleh rasa cinta Ino kepada Sasuke... dia terlalu mencintai pemuda raven itu.

Flashback off

"No...Ino..INO!" panggiil Tenten dan berakhir dengan teriakan di akhir.

"Engh apa?" tanya Ino yang sudah sadar dari lamunanya. Namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau Ini jadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku Tadi...? yak ampunnn ck! Sudahlah aku mau pulang ini sudah terlalu sore, dan besok kau harus masuk! Awas saja kalau kau bolos" ucap Tenten smbil mewanti-wanti Ino apabila di bolos lagi. Dan Tenten pun keluar dari kamar Ino. Meninggalkan Ino yang menundukan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi. Ino memejamkan matanya dan... itu sama sekali tak membantu menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit gundah akibat mengenang masa lalu yang paling tidak ingin dia ingat tadi.

**~TBC~**

Reader: woy apa2an nich pendek bener

elf: hohoohoohho *minum teh *

#.reader

#tepar

khekekke maaf mina emang khusus fic yang ini elf bikin pendek2 semua ^^ karena elf bakalan bener2 Apdet sehari sekali ^^ jadi kalain yang gk puas... elf sangat2 mintak maf yah... khkekekekekk ya udah mari kitabalas2 repiuw dulu

capcus swit...

ota terimakasih buat al udah jadi repiuwe pertama typo dll gomene yak udah jadi belahan jiwa saya. Kehkekekek iya ada akang gaara emang kenapa kalau ada dia? orang dia cuma jadi figuran ***plak * da**n masalah rekues gaahina elf pikir2 dulu yach karena amasih bimbang antara ,gaahina,atahu sasuhina. Khekkekekekek

2.Grey'Sweet'Blue wah belum bisa komen apa apa yach khkekekke gpp yang penting sekarang komen lagi yah...

3sagita-naka iya iya boleh silahkan panggil saya senyaman kamu ^^ wah maksih emang nich cerita gajhe kok ^^ lha ini udah apdet

lizabeth gk log in hohoho iya gpp yang penting repiuw masalah typo gk lumyan lagi tapi banyak banget... khkekekek hubungan sasuIno nee juga penesaran sebenenrya khekek *plak *

a reader wah maaf ya kalau reader-san gk nyaman.. T^T yah mau gemana lagi yak.. elf masih bisa segini tapi elf bakaln mencoba meminimalisir kok kehekekke (entah dech bisa pa gak ) * plak * wah saya udah banyak yang ngasih usul sederhana itu dan saya tahu semua reader masih sayang ama saya karena masih peduli ama saya dan itu sungguh awesome banget.. khekekek makasih yah reder-san ^^

6.Evil Smirk of the Black Swan halo thya chan khekekek ada apa ya antara Sasuino di masa lalu sebenernya... elf juga masih bingun *plaked * khkekek ya udah makasih nich udah apdet

yosh * peluk cium 6 reader di ats* yeeee yang gk repiuw gk dapet peluk dan cium yeeee

6 reader di atas: #muntah jamaah

khjkkekekek ya udah REPIUW lagi mina...

**elfazen**


	3. Chapter 3

Rasa ini...tidak akan pernah kembali...rasaku tidak hilang namun hancur... dan pergi menjadi serpihan debu yang di hempasakan oleh angin...

Reminiscence

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.

enjoy

chape 3

Kelas 3-D terlihat tertib dan hikmat dalam proses belajar mengajar, namun apabila di lihat dari jarak dekat para siswa sedang sangat terkesima dengan sang Hime-sama yang memang sanga pintar hampir dalam segala hal itu.

"Baik siapa yang bisa menjabarkan sifat koligatif larutan?" tanya Kabuto sensei selaku Guru kimia di kelas mereka.

"Yak Hyuuga-san silahkan" ucap kabuto Saat mendapati sang Hime-sama mengangkat Tangannya.

"**Sifat koligatif larutan** adalah sifat larutan. yang tidak bergantung pada jenis zat terlarut tetapi hanya bergantung pada konsentrasi pertikel zat terlarutnya. Sifat koligatif larutan terdiri dari dua jenis, yaitu sifat koligatif larutan elektrolit dan sifat koligatif larutan nonelektrolit " jawan sang Hime-sama dengan lancar dan tegas. Dan itu sukses membuat semua kelas terkesima dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk sang hime, tapi Tentu kecuali Sasuke dan juga sang gadis berwajah Datar Ino.

"Yak bagus sekali Hyuuga-san ada yang berpendapat lain?" tnya Kabuto Sensei yang tentu tidak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal teori sang Hime-sama

_Pelajaran sejarah_

"Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan Tentang Kyūjitai Shinjitai:" tanya Sarutobi sensei selaku guru sejarah jepang di kelas mereka.

"Yak Hyuuga-san" lagi-lagi sang Hime-sama mengankat tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sulit itu.

" Kyūjitai Shinjitai adalah entitas politik Jepang yang berdiri selama periode antara Restorasi Meiji tahun 1868 hingga kekalahan Jepang dalam Perang Dunia II tahun 1945.

Industrialisasi dan militerisasi cepat negara ini di bawah slogan _Fukoku Kyōhei_ , "Pengayaan negara, penguatan militer", menjadikannya kekuatan dunia. Jepang menjadi anggota aliansi Blok Poros dan melakukan penaklukan di wilayah Asia-Pasifik." Jawab sang Hime-sama dengan jawaban yang begitu fantastik dan sangat terperinci. Sehinga lagi-lagi seisi kelas kembali terpesona dan tercengang takjub pada sang Hime-sama.

_pelajaran bahasa inggris_

"Miss Hyuuga can you go on the next page?" pinta kurenai sensei selaku guru bahasa inggris mereka

"The _**Mona Lisa**_ (_**La Gioconda**_ or _**La Joconde**_, or _**Portrait of Lisa Gherardini, wife of Francesco del Giocondo**_) is a half-length portrait of a woman by the Italian artist Leonardo da Vinci, which has been acclaimed as "_the best known, the most visited, the most written about, the most sung about, the most parodied work of art in the world."_

The painting, thought to be a portrait of Lisa Gherardini the wife of Francesco del Giocondo, is in oil on a poplar panel, and is believed to have been painted between 1503 and 1506. It was acquired by King Francis I of France and is now the property of the French Republic, on permanent display at the Musée du Louvre in Paris. The ambiguity of the subject's expression, frequently described as enigmatic, the monumentality of the composition, the subtle modeling of forms and the atmospheric illusionism were novel qualities that have contributed to the continuing fascination and study of the work..." Hime-sama pun tak segan-segan menunjukan keahlianya dalam berbahasa asing. Dan itu lagi-lagi dan lagi mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-temanya bahkan sang guru-pun ikut bertepuk tangan kala mendengar keahlian sang Hime-sama dalam berbahasa asing.

_._

_._

_._

_Istrirahat_

"Huwaaaaa... Ino kau lihat tadi kan? Hime-sama sangat pintar dan jenius... tidak salah kalau aku sangat mengaguminya..."ucap Tenten bersemangat sambil memakan hot dog-nya. Sedangkan Ino tentu saja dia hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar.

"Hemmm" ucap Ino sambil mengunyang saladnya

"Lihat Ino sekarang kita bisa istirihat dan se-kantin dengan _wolfs and the princess. _Dari kelas satu dan dua kan kita kan selalu saja beda gedung dengan mereka... bisa bertemu paling juga saat pulang sekolah, dan itu pun kalau beruntung... tapi sekarang lihat Ino aku bisa makan siang sambil melihat mereka..." ucp Tenen begitu bersemangat smbil memakan hot dog-nya dan melihat kearah _wolfs and the princess _yang sedang makan siang dalam satu meja tentu saja di sana juga ada Sasuke yang berada di samping Hime-sama.

"Hemmm" tanggap Ino lagi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ino... kau ini berbahagialah sedikit huh!" ucap tenten geram pada sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya (lagi-lagi) tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Dan itu sukses membuat Tenten merutuki hidupnya sendiri 'kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang macam ini.' batinya berteriak frustasi.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau ayam ini? Ini sangat lezat sasuk...e" ucap Hinata pada sasuke sambil menyodorkan potongan ayam pada piring sasuke. Namun di akhir kalimat dia sangat kecewa karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan Hinata. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dia merasa sedih... namun Hinata sedikit penasaran apa yang sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Sasuke sampai sampai mengabaikan makananya dan juga dirinya.

Saat hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat gadis Yamanaka yang sedang asyik ngobrol atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan ocehan temannya yang berambut coklat bercepol itu. Hinata mengalingkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan hatinya semakin Sakit kala melihat pandangan Sasuke yang memancrakan kerindun yang amat sangat.

Hinata kembali menundukan wajahnya, hatinya Sakit namun apa daya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit itu karena dia tidak bisa memaksakan sebuah perasaan. Kiba, Gaara,dan Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang mendadak muram langsung mengarahkan pandanganya pada gadisYamanaka. Entah apa yang kini mereka pikirkan namun pandangan mereka seolah-olah berkata 'penggangu'.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju kelas sendirian. Dia meninggalkan Tenten di Toilet karena Tenten terlalu lama. Dia

berjalan dengan santai bahkan sangat santai wajahnya yang datar langkahnya yang teratur pandangannya yang kosong. Itu semua jadi terlihat begitu santai dan mengerikan.

Sret

"Aku mau bicara" ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Ino namun wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah . Dan itu sukses membuat Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke. Jangan pernah!" ucap Kiba dengan penuh penekanan.

"kau..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Apapun alasan mu... asal kau tahu Sasuke itu milik Hin.."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa" Tiba-tiba sergah Ino saat Kiba belum sempat menyempurnakan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Yamanaka!" tanya Kiba geram karena tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Ino

"Kau...gay kan? Tenanglah...aku tidak akan mendekati Sasuke" kata Ino dengan wajah datarnya. Dia mengatakan Hal yang sukses membuat otot mata Kiba keluar.

"Ka.."

"Kau Seme atau Uke?" tannya Ino tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada KIba hingga tinggal beberapa senti saja namun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kiba menjadi bersemu merah karena harus melihat kecantikan sang Yamanaka dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau dasar gila!" ucap Kiba sambil mendorong pundak Ino pun melangkahkan Kakinya untuk menuju ke kelas namun masih dengn efek semu merah di pipinya.

"Aneh.." desis Ino melihat tingkah laku KIba. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ino...! apa tadi! Apa tadi! Kau berbicara dengan Kiba sama? Apa yang terjadi! Kau ini kenapa meninggalkan aku sih" cerocos Tenten pada Ino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dia hanya bilang kalau dia ternyata Ga..." ucap Ino terhenti di akhir namun di tetap tak merubah ekspresinya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan saat Tenten mulai mengintimidasinya.

"Ga...? apa? Ga apa!"

"Ga..." Ino masih memikirkan suatu ide. Agar dia tidak mengatakan kalau Gaara itu gay, karena dia sudah janji untuk tidak mengatakanya pada siapa pun

"GAAAAA..." Kini Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dengan mata melotot dan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Ga..." Ino tetap mengucapkan 'Ga' tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA AA" Kini Tenten sudah benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Ga...wat Ten. Aku lupa membawa modul" ucap Ino sambil menatap tenten denga ekspresi datar. Dan sukses membuat Tenten memeluk tembok sangking frustasinya.

"Aku mau keloker dulu ten.." ucap Ino lalu membalikan badanya menuju loker.

"Ya kami-sama... bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan 'Gawat 'dengan ekspresi seperti itu" ucap Tenten yang sudah sangat frustasi akan temanya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju Loker dan saat di melewati perempatan koridor. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat dua anak manusia yang tengah berciuman. Berciuman dengan sangat mesra sekali. Hatinya hampa hatinya kosong dia tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Ino menempelkan Punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Menunggu aktivitas mereka selesai karena mereka melakukanya tepat di depan Loker Ino.

Dia tidak berekspresi apapun namun tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh ke arah gadis bermabut indigo yang sedang menagis di balik loker, dan menutup mulutnya mencegah agar tak keluar isakan. Gadis itu sang Hime-sama yang tengah memergoki Sasuke juga. Melihat kondisi hinata yang seperti itu pikiran Ino pun melayang ke masa lalu

Flashback on

"Sasuke kun kita jadi jalan-jalan kan? Nati kita ketemuan di taman saja yah" ucap Ino riang pada pada Sasuke lewat Hp-nya.

"**Hn..kau ku jemput saja" **

"Ah tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit bersama ayah dan kurumi-chan kita baru saja mengantarkan kurumi-chan _chek-up. _Jadi kita ketemuan di taman saja yah " jelas Ino pada Sasuke.

"**ck! Baiklah... jangan macam-macam selagi aku belum datang"** ucap Sasuke sedikit mengancam pada Ino

"Hihihihihi tidak akan Sasuke-kun. Aku janji" ucap Ino dengantawa manisnya.

.

.

.

"Hemmm Sasuke-kun kenapa lama sekali sich" ucap gadis Yang masih duduk di bangku Smp itu. Terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia melihat awan yang sangat indah di hari itu. Dia melihat putihnya awan yang bergoyang lembut di angkasa. Dia tersenyum manis lalu memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa paras cantinknya.

Tik tik tik

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya saat merasakn tetesan air jatuh menimpa wajah cantiknya...

Jezzzzzzz

"Ah! Aduh kenapa hujan sich" Ino berlari mencari tempat berteduh untuk dirinya sendri Saat dia sudah berada di bangku taman yang beratap dia mulai membersihkan dirinya dari air hujan yang sempat membasahinya.

"Ah kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke-kun" Resah Ino saat medapati penampilanya yang sudah tak serapi sebelumnya.

Pek

Ino menjatuhkan Sapu tangannya. Air matanya meluncur tiba-tiba... matanya melebar walau sedang mengeluarkan cairan kepedihan. Dia tengah mendapati sang kekasih berciuman denagn Gadis lain di arah yang berlaawanan dengannya. Hatinya sakit untuk kesikian kalinya. Hatinya hancur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Air matanya tumpah lagi dan lagi...

**TBC**

nyohohohhoho saaya bener bener apdet sehari sakali kan kehekeekekeke tapi jangan protes kalau pendek-pendek semua yah *di kroyok * akhirnya sampai juga pada acara bales2 repiuw khekekekekekekek yukk cap-cus cint...

**tatchan **wah selamat kamu reviwer pertama di ch 2! ./ yosh emang yang ch 1 gk elf promosiin di groub khekkekekke dan kalau penasaran silahkan RnR terus ya heheheh dan masalah update tiapa hari kalau nich fic elf beneran dech bakalan apdet tiap hari.. karena ficnya gk berat kayak antagonist so jangan takut elf bakal ingkar janji lagi khkekekekeke #gak tau diri =.= ente elf!

**evil smirk of the black swan** wah sekarang silahkan baca lagi kehkekek namanya juga apdet sehari sekalai khekekek yang antagonist eto... nunggu mood elf bangkit lagi #digablok

**Tifa tifa tifany** etoo apakah tifanny san ini adalah shiorinsan? #ngarep, kheekekkeke saya juga suka dengan orang dingin dan cuek khekekke #tos! Dan ini udah update. Masalah antagonist hemmm review dulu ajah entar baru di apdet #digablok rame2

**Elba Elizabeth** wah nee gk kemana mana kok masalah jarang sms kita kan udah selau smsan noh..wah wah sayang sekali ya dhiana-chan tebakan kamu salah. Khekekek Si ino jadi datar itu karena dulu...*$%#(_*_+*&^ khekekekek gitu dech. Masalah typo yach gitu dech klau lagi agak sedikit niat.. khekekekeek

**mitsuki ota** wah wah apakah anda sudah jadi SIL (ngaku!)hemmm memang jangankan kamu al, ane aja yang nulis juga kaget kaget kok #author macam apa yang kaget ama ficnya semdiri khekekkek yak ini udah ane panjangin typonya juga ane banaykin noh! Khekekek #digorok

**Gui gui M.I.T **Saudara kembarnya ino itu em... udah mati belum yach saya juga gak tahu #ditendang. Khekekek ya udah tetep baca yach byar gk penasaran masalah antagonist. Repiuw dulu mah baru mintak apdet khkekekkeke #gablok

**Jeannatte Rienn-sama **nama yang keren … khekekek oke ini akan jadi panjang.

1,typo itu adaalh belahan jiwa saya #sarap udah saya cek kok (tapi sekali dan kilat) #supersarap

-san? Haruka-san? El-san? Oh my uru jangan samakan saya dengan mereka... #lemes khekkekeke mereka author fav saya.. namun gemena ych er... saya sama sekali gk yakin bisa kayak mereka.. begitulah heheh

3 bahasa jangankan anda saya aja yang nulis juga kadang bingung ama bahasa saya khekekekekekek.

.

.

wah anda benar saya juga gk yakin apa saya akan langsung merubah kesalahan saya... #dibunuh masal gk niat? emmm sebenernya saya niat dalam hati saya, saya niat kok ^^ namun yang membedakan saya dengan author lain adalah usaha,... saya type orang yang jarang banget berusaha keras ( lebih tepaynya gk mau) #bukaAIB jadi saya masih dalam jalur saya mengarang cerita dengan usaha yang minim namun dengan niat dan semangat yang membara. Kehkekekek

.

.

wah siapa bilang saya kesel di kritik? Saya malah seneng lah.. karena masih ada yang peduli ama saya.. ^^ seperti Mitsuk ota contohnya dia teman saya yang gk bosen ngritik saya khekekekek makanya saya sayang ama dia karena di masih sangat peduli dengan saya. Masalah jadi yang lebih baik hemm entahlah... mungkin suatu saat ^^ untuk saat ini saya tidak terlau memaksakan diri untuk jadi yang terbaik. Karena itu melelahkan ^^ #gampar

.

.

.iya ni kan uda apdet ASAP khekekeke sehari sekali boookkkk btw antagonish lagi hemm dimohon repiuw dulu sebelum mintak apdet khekekeeeeelee

(fiuh... balesan repiuw terpanjang)

**akemimatsushina **hohoho akemi-chan ini udah apdet iya nich rame kayak pasar induk #gampar

TERIMAKSIH UNTU PARA READER DI ATAS #CIUM DAN PELUK

READER:#BUNUH DIRI MASAL. Khekkekekekeke

REPIU PLEASE

**elfazen**


	4. Chapter 4

**INGAT! Flashback yang terjadi di chapter 1,2 ..dan seterusnya TIDAK berurutan. Sekali lagi TIDAK berurutan. Jadi reader jangan bingung dengan banyaknya flasback di Fic ini.**

Kenangan-Kenagan itu kembali muncul... kenangan yang sama sekali tak ingin ku ingat... apa yang sedang kau rencanakan... kami-sama...

Reminiscence

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.

Enjoy

chapter 4

Ino menjatuhkan Sapu tangannya. Air matanya meluncur tiba-tiba... matanya melebar walau sedang mengeluarkan cairan kepedihan. Dia tengah mendapati sang kekasih berciuman denagn Gadis lain di arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Hatinya sakit untuk kesikian kalinya. Hatinya hancur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Air matanya tumpah lagi dan lagi...

Flashback off

Ino tersadar dari lamunananya. Dia tetap memandang sang Hime yang menangis tanpa suara. Persis seperti dirinya dulu. Dia menoleh pada 2 insan mnusia yang tadi tengah berciuman, namun Sasuke tak ada disana dan hanya meninggal kan gadis berambut hitam yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia memutar matanya bosan namun tetap dengan tampang yang datar. 'Tak pernah berubah' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ino menghampiri Sang Hime-sama yang masih gemetar di balik loker. Ino menatap Hime-sama tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Dia sedikit iba... namun tampangnya tak mengisayratkan bahwa dia merasa kasiahan sama sekli. Hinata memandang Ino dengan mata peraknya yang berlinang air mata. Namun setelah itu matanya melebar kala merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Matanya berubah sendu dan makin meneteskan airmata kala merasakan tangan Ino yang mengusap kepalanya. Sentuhan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang yang dirasakan sang hime... sentuhan yang sudah tak pernah dia rasakan. Sang hime menundukan kepalanya dan menagis lebih dalam.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, Masuklah murid teladan sepertimu, tidak akan terlambat kan?" ucap Ino dengan wajah datarnya tanganannya masih tetap berada di atas kepala sang hime-sama

"Yamanaka-san..." desis Hinata di tengah isakanya. Dia merasa lebih tenang saat Ino menyentuhnya. Dan dia pun merasa bahwa Ino adalah Orang baik walau... pada awalnya dia merasa Ino mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan Badanya pada Ino lalu dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bertemu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain. Padahal dirinya sendiri tak pernah berciuman dengan sasuke seklai pun.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks " isak tangis Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu masih menggema di dalam koridor yang sepi. Saat ino mengampiri lokernya. Ino melihat gadis yang sedang terduduk di lantai itu dengan tampang datar... dia memejamkan matanya. Dia sungguh tidak mau peduli. Namun saat senyum kembaranya yang suka menolong orang lain tiba tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"_Tenag saja Ino chan aku akan menoong mu..."_

_._

"_Ah Ino-chan lihat kasihan sekali orang itu ayo kita tolong..."_

_._

"_Ahahah ino-chan kau lucu sekalai...ayo kita selesaikan ini..."_

_._

"_Ino-chan..."_

Suara ceria Kurumi mengaung di pikiran Ino dia membuka matanya dan menatap Gadis di bawahnya lagi-lagi dengan tampang yang datar.

"Sudahlah... jangan menangisi hal yang tidak penting... " ucap Ino sambil membuka Lokernya.

"Dia... dia tidak mau menerima ku menjadi pacarnya...tapi kenapa saat aku menyuruh dia menciumku dia mau... bu... bukankah dia sebenarnya juga menginginkan ku.. hiks hiks. Tapi.. kenapa.." ucap gadis bersurai hitam itu sambil tetap terisak.

Ino terdiam.. bukan karena kata-kata gadis itu namun karena sesuatu yang berada dalam lokernya.

"Dia menciummu bukan berarti dia mnginginkanmu... kalaupun dia menginginkanmu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu... kalaupun dia mencintaimu bukan berarti dia akan setia padamu...menagisi hala seperti itu adalah tindakan yang sia-sia karena kau tak akan pernah tahu sebuah akhir..." ucapa Ino sambil mengambil buku modul matematika. Dia juga mengambil suatu benda berwarna putih dari lokernya. Benda yang tadi sempat membuatnya terdiam, benda yang dulu sangat disukainya, benda yang ditaruh oleh seseorang dalam lokernya.. .dan dia tahu benar siapa orang yang telah menaruh benda itu dalam lokernya.

Tetttttttttt

Bel pun berbunyi Ino menutup Lokernya dan memandang Gadis bersurai hitam yang kini sudah berdiri memandang Ino dengan ekspresi sedih. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan bergumam

"Kalau pun dia setia pdamu... bukan berarti kalaian akan bersama..." ucapnya memunggungi gadis berambut hitam. Dan membuang benda putih tak berdosa itu ke dalam tong sampah. Rambut pirang panjang berkibar meninggalakan gadis yang patah hati dan juga... Bunga lili putih yang tergeletak lemah dalam keranjang sampah.

Flashback on

"Sasuke-kun aku sangat suka lili putih ini" ucap Ino pada Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di tengah padang bunga lili.

"Hn.." ucap Sasuke menimpali kekasihnya yang berwajah ceria itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik Tangannya bergerak membelai helaian rambut pirang Ino yang Indah.

"Karena lili putih ini sangat suci... hanya bunga lili putih yang bisa bersentuhan dengan roh yang suci...bisa menyampaikan pesan dari Orang yang di tinggalkan, dan bunga ini adalah bunga sepanjang masa... walaupun suatu saat bisa layu dan busuk namun... pesannya tak akan pernah hilang dan akan selalu di kenang oleh para roh di sana" ucapnya sambil memandang langit yang cerah.

"Dan... aku juga ingin seperti bunga lili Sasuke-kun, karena meskipun suatu saat aku akan mati dan tak bersama mu lagi... aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuk-kun tanpa henti...selamaanya.." Tambah Ino kini Sambil melihat Kekasihnya yang sudah tersenyum tipis. Senyum tipis dan sangat tulus yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan oleh seorang uchiha Sasuke.

Flashback off

Srekk

Ino mengeser pintu kelas dan di sambut oleh Tatapan Kakashi yang menusuk

"Wah...Yamanaka Ino...murid teladan... kau masih mau mengikuti pelajaranku atau tidak? Hem? Ino?" Ucap Kakashi sensei pada Ino yang baru datang

"Maaf sensei... aku baru saja mengambil modulku... dan aku tentu saja masih mau mengikuti pelajaranmu" Ucap Ino pada sang guru namun masih dengan Wajah datarnya.

"Begitukah? Wah sayang sekali padahal aku pikir akan mendapatkan hoby baru... yaitu menulis alpha pada absensi siswai bernama Yamanaka Ino"ucap Kakashi denagn canadan yang mengerikan.

"Duduklah" akhirnya perintah kakashi yng tidak betah melihat wajah datar Ino.

Ino melangkahkan Kakinya pada mejanya yang tentu saja di samping Sasuke. Dia duduk tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Begitu pun juga Sasuke dia melihat ke arah luar jendela tanpa mempedulikan Ino

"Lili putih meskipun akan layu dan busuk suatu saat...namun pesannya tak akan pernah hilang dan akan selalu di kenang oleh para roh di sana" tiba tiba Sasuke berucap pelan sangat pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino. Sasuke tak memandang Ino, dia tetap memandang ke arah luar... kearah langit yang biru dan indah. Namun Ino pun tak kan merespon apapun... karena hatinya sudah mati. Dia sudah tak ingin menjadi bunga lili lagi.

"Baik Ino kerjakan Soal di depan " perintah Kakashi pada Ino. Dia menuliskan soal yang sanggub membuat seisi kelas tercengang bahkan sang hime sama pun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat soal yang tingkat kesulitanya setaraf dengan soal mahasiswa itu.

"Tunggu apalagi Ino cepat kerjakan... aku pikir, orang yang sama sekali tak menghargai waktu seperti mu sudah terlalu pintar. sehingga tak perlu tepat waktu untuk datang ke kelas matematika ku" ucap Kakashi sensei dengan kilatan tajamnya.

"Sensei biar aku saja yangmengerjakan" hime sama pun mengangkat tangannya dia berfikir akan menolong Ino. Karena ino sudah menolongnya tadi.

"Hinata... aku sama sekali tak memanggil namamu.." ucap Kakashi dan sanggub membuat sang hime menundukan kepalanya takut.

Ino berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Semua kelas tercengang bahkan Tenten pun saat ini sudah mengeluarkan jampi-jampinya agar tak terjadi hal memalukan pada temanya yang bahkan nilai rata-ratanya masih di bawahnya.

Saat Ino mengambil spidol di tangan Kakashi sensei, Sasuke berseringai... seringai yang di tujukan pada Sang guru yang seakan mengatakan 'Dasar bodoh'.

Ino mulai mencoreti White board dengan rumus-rumus yang entah dia dapat dari mana... dan itu juga sukses membuat seisi kelas terbelalak... bagai mana mungkin murid SMA sanggub menyelesaikan soal semengerikan itu.

Clep

Ino menutup sipidol dengan tutupnya. Dan memberikannya pada Sang Guru yang masih tercengang dengan hasil kerja Ino.

"Sensei... carilah soal yang lebih pantas untuk ku kerjakan" ucapnya saat melewati sang guru.

Murid murid hanya bisa tebengong dengan mulut ternganga melihat hasil kerja Ino yang tak sampai 1 menit dan sukses membuat setengah papan tulis terpenuhi dengan warna hitam. Bahkan kini Tenten pun tak kuasa menerima kenyataan ini... dia terkapar di mejanya dengan mata berputar-putar karena melihat hasil kerja Ino, bagaimana bisa seorang Ino yang berwajah datar yang bahkan nilai rata-ratanya tak lebih baik dari tenten bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu... dan saat itu Tenten sadar walau dia sudah berteman selama 2 tahun dengan Sang Yamanaka. Namun dia sama sekali belum mengenal siapa Yamanaka Ino.

TBC

Mina -chan... elf sedih banget hari Ini sebenernya tadi elf udah ngetik reminiscence ch 4 udah jadi ¾. tapi saat masih asyik ngetik tiba-iba PC hank oH my uru! T^T elf jadi ngetik ulang hiksu #ngeliatin tangan yang kriting

ya udah yuk kita balas2 repiuw nyohohohohoo

Capsuc cinttt

**Lisa **alias temen Fb elf yang berinisial FF khekekke fitri-chan selamat kamu repiuwer pertama di ch ini horassssssss! khekekke#gablok btw wah Ino kayak orang galau ya.. iya sich mukanya datar gitu.. khekekek tapi dia bukan orang galau melainkan orang yang udah over galau khekeke iya iya silahkan belajar dari mbak hinata yang pinter itu.

**Mitsuki ota **khekekkek sakit hati ya.. salon pas ajah ./ #digorok, khekek lah jangan gk napas mati donk... em masalah Gaara ada waktunya lah... kehkekekek oyi ganbate!

**tifa tifa tifany** iyak elf pas nuulis csane KibaINo elf juga ngakak sendiri kok Kayak orang gila (ente emang gila kale elf!) #tepar, elf juga suka gaya ino ,/ ya udah nich udah apdet nyohohohohoh

**Kireina Yume ** iya gpp yang penting chap selanjutnya repiuw. And SI GaaNAruKIba nagnggeb Ino penganggu karena membuat Hime-sama jadi tak di perhatikan Sasuke lagi gitu... khekeke

**Elba Elizabeth **yeyyy iya kemarin chape terpanjang yeiii # (lha?) betul wanita berambut hitam hanyalah figuran khekekeke iya nich cerita banyak misterinya juga banyak flasbacknya juga dan nee juga sangat penasaran lho dhiana-chan khekekekeee #

yosh gapapa dhiana chan yang penting repiuw. gk peduli kanpan waktunya. Yosh! **Hug**

**Grey'Sweet'Blue **wah apa mungkin mereka bakal sekongkol ya.. hemmm ^^ kayaknya gk mungkin yeyyy tebakan midha-cahan salahhh nyoooo khekekekek ya udah gpp yang penting chapter ini harus repiuw #.

**tata **Huwaaaaaaaaa iya dikit banget yach! ^^ # heheh gomen kan apdet sehari sekali jadi ya pendek2 gitu... em sasuke dan Ino ciumanya nanti.. tunggu ajah yach... dan masalah penasaran jangan terlalu yach entar tata-chan mati penasaran loh.. kheekkekekeek

**Chichi **wah gpp yang penting chap selanjutnya harus repiuw btw aku juga gk terima noh! Ino bukan pengganggu (woy ente yang bikin cerita!) heheh gomen masalah yang tebakan anda meleset khekekekeek coba lagi ya! #.kardus

Evil Smirk of the Black Swan yosh! ini chape 4 masalah kiba dia bukan Gay kok... dia meringatin ino gk boleh deket2 sasuke karena biar hinata gk sedih gitu... tapi si Ino malah nanggepin begitu.., khekekekek masalah ANTAGONIST ANTAGONIST elf usahain ya.. maaf di capslok karena gemes..#plak

**Rilan **wah dirunggu- tunggu akhirnya muncil juga repiuw kamu **hug** btw karin emang ada renana mau nyusupin dia tapi gk tau kapan #plak Sora... hem pikir2 dulu ya... dan hidate? Hemmm siapa dia nak? #

yosh udah selesai! min-chan di harap semua reoiuw lagi yah... *cium,peluk,elus reader2 di atas*

*reader: #mati

**elfazen**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenangan yang sudah lama ku kubur di dasar hatiku... perlahan bergantian mulai merambah kepermukaan... apa aku akan menjadi seperti dulu...? aku tidak menginginkannya...

Reminiscence

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.

Enjoy

Chapter 5

"Ino..."

"Hn..."

"Kau... siapa? Kau benar-Benar Ino kan?"

"ya..."

"Kau sedang tak kerasukan setan pintar kan?"

"Hhhh... Ten wajahmu terlalu dekat" Ucap Ino dengan wajah datarnya yang menyadari wajah Sahabatnya sudah hampir mencium pipi mulusnya.

"Arghhh...! Ino kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mengerjakan soal sesulit itu bahkan Hime-sama pun tadi sempat mengerutkan alisnya. Dan juga kenapa nilai rata-rata mu selalu di bawahku. Jadi selama ini... saat aku mengejekmu kau sebenarnya menertawakanku dalam hati kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" ucap tenten dengan teriakan frustasi di awal. Dia menjambak rambut nya yang becepol hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Ten sudahlah... aku tak sepintar itu" ucapnya. masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota konoha yang ramai.

"Hahh... kami-sama sebenarnya apa saja yang tak ku ketahui tentang mu Ino.." ucap tenten lunglai dengan suara yamg mendesah lelah.

"..." sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam tak menjawab dengan ucapan apapun. Banyak yang tak di ketahui Tenten. banyak sekali. Bahkan dia pun tak mau tahu tentang dirinya yang dulu. Itu...terlalu menyakitkan.

Ino dan Tenten berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Karena rumah mereka tidak searah mulai persimpangan jalan itu.

"Ino jangan lupa PR matematika dari guru perak kiler itu."

"Ya..."

"Dan jangan lupa kerjakan milikku juga! Jaa!" ucap Tenten Sambil belambaikan tangannya namun membelakangi Ino yang masih berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Dia menyuruh Ino mengerjakan Pr-nya sebagai hukuman karena Ino telah menyembunyikan kepintaranya. Ino melihat punggung Tenten yang kian jauh kian mengilang. Dia memejamkan matanya seolah-olah sedang berpikir sesuatu. Lalu dia mebuka matanya dan melihat punggung Tenten yang benar-benar sudah hilang.

"Maaf Ten..." desisnya di keramaian jalan, lalu meneruskan perjalananya menuju rumah.

Ino tahu ,Tenten sangat ingin tahu tentang Masa lalu-nya. Namun Ino juga tahu Tenten sangat menghargai privasinya. Tenten tak pernah memaksa Ino untuk menceritakanya... walau tak jarang Tenten menayakannya pada Ino namun lagi-lagi hanya di jawab diam oleh Ino. Ino memang Terlihat egois mengingat bagaimana 2 tahun lalu saat hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru. Tenten begitu berusaha keras membujuk Ino agar mau berteman dengan-nya. Siswi berwajah datar yang tak punya eksprei dan emosi. Betapa besar perjuangan sang Shiranui Tenten demi mendapatkan simpati dari sang Yamanaka. Melompat kekubangan air sangking ingin di tolong oleh Ino dan lebih banyak mengobrol. Pura-pura sakit agar sang yamakan mau menolongnya. Di buly oleh teman-temanya karena di anggab penghianat... sebab telah berteman dengan gadis aneh pendiam seperti Ino Yamanaka. Dan terakhir... rela Memberikan semua kepercayaanya pada seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-san...! Ino-sa~n" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Ino, dan sukses tak membuat Ino merespon apapun, menoleh pun dia tidak.

"Ino-san!"

Set

"Ino-san...hah hah hah..." Pemuda berambut kuning duren itu akhirnya bisa menagkap tangan Ino.

"Eng..? apa..?" tanya Ino dengan wajah super datarnya.

"Ino-san... kau sebenarnya tadi mendengarku kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti... aku kan jadi tak usah capek seperti ini...kau tega sekali padaku yang tampan ini Ino-san~" ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata Naruto dengan ackting lebay-nya

"..." diam Ino dengan wajah datarnya menyaksikan ke lebay-an Naruto

"Heh? Baiklah baiklah..." ucap Naruto tak tahan melihat wajah datar Ino yang kian lama kian di perthatikan makin menyeramkan.

"Duhh apa-apaan ekspresi itu..." desis Naruto sweetdrop sambil memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang agar tak bisa di dengar oleh sang Yamanaka

"Ino-san aku mau berbicara dengan mu"

"Silahkan"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Sasuke..." ucap Naruto Tegas dengan aksen yang jelas dan benar.

"Hmmmm" gumam Ino sambil menaruh jari-jainya di dagu terlihat seperti orang berpikir. Namun.. WAJAHNYA SAMA SEKALI TAK BERUBAH ! Datar... dan datar...

"Apa-apaan dia ini" lagi-lagi desis Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang pelipisnya sudah berkedut frustasi.

"Ino-san... kumohon agar kau mengerti kalau kau tetap berada di dekat Sasuke maka kau akan membuat seseorang sakit hati (Hinata)" Kata Naruto dengan kilatan Mata yang serius.

"Aku mengerti jadi kau menyukainya (Sasuke)" tanya Ino dengan tampang datarnya lagi.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu...? kumohon jangan bilang kepada siapapun... Ino-san... aku bukan hanya menyukainya (Hinata) namun aku sangat mencintainya (Hinata) jadi kumohon jauhi Sasuke"

"Aku mengerti... berusahalah... er... wolf-san walau teman mu yang bertaring itu juga menyukainya (Sasuke)" ucap Ino dengan memanggil Naruto 'wolf-san' karena tak tahu nama Naruto.

"Ino-san... ja...jadi kiba juga menyukainya? (Hinata)" Tanya Naruto Tak percaya.

"Hemm begitulah, tadi siang dia sendiri bilang padaku agar menjuhi Sasuke" ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Jadi begitu...jadi Kiba juga..." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menundukan Kepalanya.

Puk

"Eh..." Kaget naruto Saat merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya.

"Wolf-san... jangan muram. Orang sepertimu tak pantas berwajah muram." ucap Ino masih dengan wajah datarnya. Naruto terbelalak Saat melihat wajah datar Ino yang sendu dan Terlihat kesepian di hiasi lagit oranye yang indah. Wajahnya bersemu merah menyadari kecantikan sang Yamanka. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang tak terlihat sedang bersemu karena efek dari lagit sore.

"Hemm Ino-san... Arigatou " Ucapnya dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Kau juga tak pantas berwajah seperti itu... " ucapnya lalu membalikan badanya ke arah yang berlawanan arah dengan Ino.

"Kalau tersenyum pasti kau akan terlihat …...Khakk khaakk khakk" Ucap naruto Dan kata terahir-nya tak terdengar karena suara burung gagak yang tiba-tiba mebuat berisik suasana mereka.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan kesalah pahaman yang amat sangat rumit.

.

.

.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang empuk. Ya dia kini tidur sendiri tanpa di temani kembaranya...

'sudah 2 tahun ' pikirnya dalam hati... mengingat insiden dua tahun yang lalu. Insident yang sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

.

~reminiscence~

"Ohayou yamanaka-san..."sapa Hinta pada Ino yang berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Dia tak berangkat dengan Tenten karena Tenten tak menunggunya di persimpangan jalan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Ohayou... errr... princess" jawab Ino lagi-lagi dengan julukan karena tak tahu siapa nama sang Hime-sama. Dengan wajah datarnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada Naruto,Kiba,dan Gaara yang selalu mepehatikan sang Hime sedangkan yang terakhir Sasuke, tetap dengan wajah santainya dia tak berekspresi apapun, tatapannya bertemu dengan onyx sasuke kilatan rindu sangat tersirat dari mata tajam sasuke dan itupun tak akan berpengruh apapun pada Ino yang sudah mati rasa.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti dia tak akan lama-lama bertukar pandangan dengan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. dan itu pun menjadi pemandangan yang sangat 'Wah bagi murid lain' karena sang Yamaka yang berwajah datar dan aneh bisa berjalan bersama-sama dengan para _wolfs and the prinsess._

_._

_._

_._

Entah karena alasan apa Tenten tak masuk sekolah. Dan itu membuat Ino harus menghabiskan makan siangnnya sendirian. Dia memakan menu favoritnya yaitu salad dengan diam. Perlahan namun pasti dia memasukan persuap salad kedalam mulut manisnya.

Tap tap tap

bruk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk di tempat yang bisanya di tempati oleh Tenten. Ino tak menghiraukanya walau dia tahu jelas siapa orang yang saat ini ada di hadapanya.

"cih! kau masih saja melakukan progam diet konyolmu itu?" ucap pemuda tampan yang kalian tahu bernama Sasuke.

"..." Ino tak menjawab dan tetap meneruskan aktifitasnya.

Tak

Sasuke menaruh potongan nuget di piring indah Ino. Satu potong, dua potong,dan saat akan menaruh yang ketiga dia menghentikannya karena mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Mana ada orang makan salad dengan nuget..." ucap Ino dengan tampang Datarnya Lalu mengembalikan nuget-nuget itu pada Piring sasuke.

Sasuke melihat wajah datar Ino. Dia mengerutkan alisnya kesal dengan Ino yang sekarang. Ino-nya yang sudah berubah... terlebih itu karena dirinya...

"Kau tambah kurus, kalaupun kau sudah tak peduli dengan ku...setidaknya pedulilah pada dirimu sendiri" ucap Sasuke dan mengembalikan nuget-nuget itu pada piring Ino.

"..." Ino diam memandangi 3 potong nuget yang ada di piringnya.

"aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya dan mulai memasukan potongan nuget pada mulutnya.

Flasback on

"Kurumi-chan... aku tidak suka sosis!" ucap Ino dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memakan nuget-ku Ino chan" ucap kurumi sambil memindahkan 3 potong nuget pada kotak nasi Ino. Mereka (.Kurumi,Sai) sedang makan bersama di taman. Makan bersama yang selalu mereka lakukan di akhir pekan.

"Kurumi-chan kau baik sekali terimakasih...huh beuntung sekali kau sai" ucap Ino sambil memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. Dan memandang Sai yang hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-kun berbaik hatilah seperti kurumi chan... kau selalu saja memaksa ku memakan sosis danging dan lainya aku kan tidak suka huft!" ucap Ino pada kekasihnya yang berwajah ngirit ekspresi itu.

"Kau akan terlihat kurus dan jelek kalau terus-terusan memakan rumput-rumput itu, lagi pula Bukankah nuget juga sama saja seperti daging dan sosis?" ucap Sasuke yang sangat tumben bisa berpanjang lebar.

"Tentu saja beda! nuget itu kalorinya lebih sedikit tahu!" bela Ino untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heh..terserah " ucap Sasuke tak mau berpanjang lebar pada kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke menyuapkan potongan nuget pada mulut Ino secara Tib-tiba dan membuat Ino bulshing karenanya.

"Makanlah sampai perutmu meledak" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya sambil megusap-usap kepala Ino. Ino tambah bulshing dan malau mendapati sikap kasar namun lembut dari kekasihnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Kurumi dan Sai. Namun... Saat itu Ino masih belum tahu betapa tersayatnya jantung Kembaranya dia menangis... saat tersenyum... Ino tak sadar Sedang menggores luka di hati kembaranya.

Flasback off

Ino menancapkan garbunya pada potongan nuget pertama dan langsung memakanya bulat-bulat Mulutnya penuh dengan nuget itu, nuget benda kecil yang mampu membawanya pada masa lalu yang indah namun terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia mulai memaksa mengunyah nuget itu walau pipinya saat ini sedikit mengembung karena nuget yang di dalamnya. Dia berwajah datar matanya kosong namun... tanpa dia suruh tanpa dia perintah air matanya mulai meluncur di pipinya. Dia tetap tak berekspresi dia tetap berusaha mengunyah nuget dalam mulutnya. Kini air matanya sudah mulai membasahi pipi manisnya. Dia... tak sadar sedang menangis...

"Cih" Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu berdecak marah dan berdiri dari bangkunya lalu menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya keluar dari kantin. Tanpa dia pedulikan mata-mata yang melihatnya bahkan salah satu dari mata-mata itu adalah mata perak sang Hime sama...

**TBC **

MAAF MINA -CHAB KARENA KEMARIN GK BISA APDET (_ _) saya perlambat fic ini menjadi 2 hari seklai whay? Karena saya mau nerusin antagonist khekkekkekeek

dan saatnya balas repiuuuuuuuuw khekekkeek capcus cint

**kireina yume** selamat anda repuwer pertama di chape ini yosh! *tebar bunga bangkai * khekekek

iya donk cepet namanya jug author rajin khekek * di timpuk kardus bekas* masalh Ino lebih pintar dari hinata kayaknya gk dech... tapi ino itu lebih jenius dari hinata khekekek * ditimpuk koran bekas*

**rilan** wah benarkah perna baca cerita kayak gini? Kasih tahu donk dari cerita mana? Manga mana? Novel apa tau mungkin film apa? Khekekek yah... mungkin juga sich habis otak nee kan pasaran yak? Kalau masalah ending khekekek ya terserah ama otak pasaran nee ini lah...

**Elba Elizabeth** iya Ino selama ini cuman nyamara tau gemana yach? Ckckckkckckck khekekek * di kemplang * lebih tepatnya Ino itu sebenrny gk suka jadi yang menonjol gitu... gitu aja sich, heheh iya maaf masalah flash back habis ini fic kan judulnya aja udah kenagan yach jadi flasbacknya bertebaran gitu.. mau buat flasback yang urut kan susah... T^T (author baka!). Wah sama balesnya repiuw kamu nee juga kerinting nich * plak * becanda aku suki ama repuw kamu yang kayak sepur ini muach muach * hug *

**chichi** wah nungguin ya? Khekekk kasian sekali ya berarti kemarin nungguin juga donk? ? Khkekeke (author gk tahu diri !) khkekek gomen yk yang penting sekarang dah up date

**Evil smirk of the black swan** khekkekek namanya juga apdet sehari sekali ya harus pendek donk * di gorok * iya Ino ternyata pinter gk nyangka dech ( author sarap =.=) antagonist? Apa itu. Khelelel

**kaktus hijau** Yosh! (balesan terpendek)

**Frenta Fr'lidyana** yosh! sankyuu antagonist? Apa itu.. khekekeke

**Tata** iay kok pinter banget ya ./ wah masalah pemales gk juga... masih gk bisa di bandingin ama author dari fic ini khekkeke hemmm gemenaya kasian juga sich si sasu di cuekin tapi... biar aja lah sekalai-kali tuih ayam dapet pelajaran * di tonjok sasu * aduh maafin aku... hiksu T^T ini udah apdet jangan penasara lagi.

**mitsuki ota** I now your fell.. ah ane kan udah bilang wordnya ane tambahin dan typonya ane tambahin juga *di jotos *

**gui gui M.I.T** khkekekkek elf juga gk nyangka kok * gablok 5 kali * wah masalah SasuIno emang aku bikin ngrit biar tambah gemanaaaaaa gitu khekekekekkkek masalah typo iiya nich... ladang gk nganngur yang ane tanem aja benih2 typo lumayan gk bisa di jual *tabok *

**fay y**oi ino emang sellu keren boookkk tapi masih keren authornya karena bisa bikn ini keliatan keren *di kroyok *

**Tifa tifa tifany **udah nich ^^

**bluremi** iya gapapa entar update lagi ya.. kenapa sauke sering jadi cowok brengsek jawabanya adaalah elf cuma ngijinin dia jadi cow brengsek selebihnya no! * di bakar* masalah di chapte 3 itu emang elf salah kepikiran akang aara tyusss... ok akan elf usahin ngurangin (sejak kapan typo punya keamin)

**zhecaga** iyo makin rumit aja T^T baru akmau yang sadar khekeekkeke wah lagi -lagi baru kamu yang sadar kalau sasuke juga menderita khekekekke dan SasuIno emanvg mantap! lanjutnya sekarang lah... khekeke

yosh (aduh bener2 kriting dah nich tangan ) makasih mina chan mintak repiuw lagi lagi dan lagi!

BALESAN REPIUW GK SAYA EDIT SORY KALAU TYPO SEMUA kheeekekekkeek

**Elfazen**


	6. Chapter 6

Jantung ini berdetak tak pelan tak cepat... hati ini hambar etnah apa yang kurasakan namun kenapa air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya...

reminiscence

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

.

.

Naruto © M.K

.

.

.

ejoy

chapter 6

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino kuat di tariknya Ino yang masih berlinag air mata, namun tatapannya kosong, nuget di dalam mulutnya masih tersisa dan dia masih berusaha mengunyahnya...walau dengan itu ,air matanya makin lama kian mengalir deras.

Brak

Sasuke menempelkan Ino pada pagar kawat atau lebih tetapnya membanting. Kini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah... entah mengapa dari semua tempat sasuke memilih atap sekolah. Sasuke menatap ino dalam, tatapan Ino tetap kosong walau air mata sudah membasahi mata dan pipinya. Sasuke mencium Ino dan mencoba mentransfer potongan-potongan nuget yang masih tersisa di mulut Ino lidahnya bergelinjah di dalam mulut Ino membantu memindahkan nuget dari mulut Ino kemulutnya. Saliva menetes panjang di antara sela ciuman mereka Ino membelalakan matanya saat dia sudah mendapatkan kesadaranya. Nuget di mulut mereka sudah habis tertelan dan tinggal lidah Sasuke yang terus-terusan memonopoli bibir da mulut Ino.

"Nghh.."

Plak

Ino menampar Sasuke dan Sasuke yang berwajah datar dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu melihat Ino tanpa peduli pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Ino.

"Kau sudah sadar... " ucap sasuke lebih seperti ungkapan...

"Kenapa kau menciumku..." ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya tatapanya kini tidak kosong dan membosankan... walau raut wajahnya sama... namun tatapannya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kalau kau tidak menangis aku juga tak akan mencium mu" ucap Sasuke sarkitis. Namun bagi ino yang seperti itu sudah biasa.

"Apapun yang kulakukan sekarang semua sudah bukan urusanmu" kini Ino memejamkan matanya dan mulai beranjak dari dari tempatnya dan...

Grep

Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sukses membuat Ino berafas lebih berat.

"Jangan ingat dia lagi... dia mati bukan karena mu... dia tidak menhkhianatimu memang... tapi... bukan berarti kau yang salah. Salahkan saja diriku kau boleh menyalahkan ku atas semuanya... aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini bodoh" ucap Sasuke di tenggkuk Ino. Angin menyambar mereka sehingga rambut pirang Ino harus beradu dengan rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Aku... tak bisa seperti dulu lagi... dan aku... tak bisa menyalahkan mu... aku sudah melupakan semuanya" ucap Ino dan melepas pelukan Sasuke perlahan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh membelakangi Sasuke yang hanya tertuduk dengan rambut hitam yang berkibar.

~Reminiscence~

tap tap tap Ino menyusuri jalanan konoha kini dia tak berjalan dengan sahabatnya perihal sahabatnya absen tanpa keterangan bukan suatu hal yang baru mendapati temanya bolos seperti ini bagi Ino. Paling paling dia juga sedang menonton konser salah satu band visual kei kesayangannya.

"Ne... Ino Yamanaka... kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu disini" ucap pemuda yang tadi menempelkan dirinya di tembok persimpangan jalan. Sambil tersenyum sinis pada Ino.

"Eng..?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya demi mengingat siapakah gerangan cowok berambut merah bata dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya itu... namun tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya (ino).

"Ah...kau... wolfs-san" ucap Ino dengan wajah datarnya, dia memanggil Gaara wolf-san karena lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu nama teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Cih sepertinya rumor itu benar... kau tidak lebih dari mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi" ledek Gaara pada Ino namun tangan nya masih dia simpan dalam saku tidak merusak imej cool-nya

"..." Ino hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa perihal dia juga baru kali inimendengar ternyata ada rumor seperti itu terhadap dirinya...

"Aku tidak akan lama-lama... mengingat ini adalah** kebetulan** yang sial.." ucap Gaara masih bersih keras menganggap pertemuan mereka adalah suatu kebetulan padahal Gaara lah yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu Ino mulai dari 1 jam yang lalu. Betapa cool-nya dia setelah berdiri selama satu jam masih bisa berlagak seperti orang cool.

"Jauhi Sasuke atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya" Ucap Gaara dengan penekanan yang bisa membuat orang merinding.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ucap Ino

"Kau! kau tidak tahu... "

"Aku tahu..." Ino memotong ucapan Gaara yang belum selesai.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku tahu harus bagaimana menyikapinya..." ucap Ino tegas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti tapi... aku tetap ingin kau menjauhi Sasuke" balas Gaara tetapa dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku bilang tidak mungkin..."

"Kau!..."

"Karena aku tidak bisa... menjauhinya, tapi aku juga tak bisa mendekatinya... hidupku adalah aliran air yang tak bisa di bendung atau di paksa untuk mengalir deras." ucap Ino pada Gaara yang sukses membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya.

Ino melanjutkan kan langkahnhya melewati Gaara.

"Pulanglah kasiahan sopir mu menunggu mu dari tadi" desis Ino saat melewati Gaara.

Dan itu sukses membuat Gaara memerah, dia memerah karena malu ternyata dia ketahuan telah menunggu Ino. Dan pertemuan mereka bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

~Reminiscence~

Sasuke membasuh badanya dengan air hangat yang meluncur dari shower. Bandan nya yang mulus terlihat eksotis denga permata air yang meluncur di atas kulitnya. Dia tak berekspresi apapun pikiranya melayang entah kemana jauh di masa lalu

Flash back on

"Sasuke kun... hiks hiks... dokter bilang umur kurumi chan tak bisa lama lagi hiks .. hiks.. kau mau aku saja yang menaggung hisk... aku tak mau kurumi chan... hiks kesakitan lebih dari Ini hiks hiks " Ino menagis tersedu sedu di depan Sasuke yang saat Itu mereka masih di banguku Sekolah dasar.

Cup

"Eh" Ino menghentikan tangisannya. Dia terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan temanya.

"Sasuke-kun... ap...apa yang.." ucap Ino mendadak Gagap menaggapi ciuman pertamanya.

"aku tidak suka melihat mu menagis... kalau kau menagis lagi akan kucium kau sampai diam lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan muka yang serius namun ada sedikit warna merah pucat di pipinya. Dia sedang mati-matian menahan rasa malu.

"I..iya.." ucap Ino polos sambil meundudukan kepalanya dan kini wajahnya tak kalah merah dari kepiting rebus kesukaan ayahnya.

Flas back oof

Sasuke membasuh rambutnya yang basah dan dia terseyum tipis, senyum tulus dan sayang... senyum yang bahkan jarang dia perlihatkan pada kekasihnya dulu...

~Remincence~

Ino tak akan tahu bahwa air mengalirpun bisa deras akibat banjir... dan badai. Dia tak tahu apa yang tengah di rencanakan oleh Saseke... badai dan banjir yang akan membuat aliran air menjadi deras.

TBC

yooo mina-chan elf hiatuisnya gk jadi sebulan kok hehhehehe maklum aku kangen ama kalian

#peluk+ciuum reeader atu2#

reader:tepar jamaah

oh iya elf bukanya males bales repiuw but elf mau nerusin antagonist so... buat kebaikan kalain juga #aLESAN! Hehehe so thanks banget buat

tata,Kireina Yume ,Rilan ,gui gui M.I.T ,akemimatsushina ,Bluremi ,Mitsuki Ota ,Heartfililia ,Chichi, Elba Elizabeth , Evil Smirk of the Black Swan , hara , Grey'Sweet'Blue , tifa tifa tifany , xoxoxo , Mika'Aoi

tkank banget mina-channnn hug

Elfazen


End file.
